


Supercut

by ElmoIsSatan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Dream is rich, Dream spoils George alot, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, George is poor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sapnap is a third wheel and simultaneously a wingman, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmoIsSatan/pseuds/ElmoIsSatan
Summary: George, a foreign student, arrives in New York with hardly any money and even fewer expectations. Moving in with his cocky, blonde roommate should be the least of his worries.-DreamNotFound
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 23
Kudos: 183





	Supercut

Stepping out of the airport was like stepping into a foreign climate, another world. The refreshing coolness of the air-conditioned airport corridors was replaced with the uncomfortable iciness of September’s late morning air. The sky was a silvery grey which only served to add to the dreary, uncongenial atmosphere. 

With a clumsy impatience, he pulled down his hoodie’s sleeves, shivering suddenly as a raindrop fell down his neck from the overhanging roof above. It reminded him of home. Huffing to himself, he quickly reached down for his suitcase that had been propped up beside him, grabbing the handle and moving forward with feigned fortitude to where several taxis were waiting.

“So, where you from?” The driver asked him with a strong Brooklyn accent after he’d settled into the backseat of the car and given his destination. Before answering he rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to wipe away the grogginess that had plagued him since he’d woken up from his fitful sleep at end of the flight. 

“London.”

“Awesome,” The driver said with overtly pretend eagerness, pausing momentarily before continuing his bored interrogation. “Here for anything special?”

“Yeah. I’m here for school.” He said with an equal lack of enthusiasm, staring out the window and purposefully avoiding the tired reflection that stared back at him. A pale, brown haired boy who was in desperate need for some rest. 

“Cool, you’ll enjoy New York, best city in the world.” 

“I hope so.” The brown-haired boy muttered, driving his hand through his dark hair out of nervous habit.

\--

He stood dumbly, staring up at the campus building, suitcase still in his grip and sat closely beside him. People moved hurriedly around his stationary figure on the busy pavement. Taking a deep breath and giving himself a mental pep talk, he took large strides forwards, entering the building and being greeted by a consoling warmth that contrasted with the bitter outside frost. A security guard caught his attention to his left, lounging behind a desk with a lazy look in his eye. 

Offering a kind smile, he approached him. “How do I get up into the dorms?”

“Foreign student, huh?” The security guard asked, straightening himself to sit upright on the creaking chair. “Is that an Australian accent I hear?” 

“No, English.” George cringed internally at his own tired bluntness, severely lacking the energy to fix his verging on rude tone.

“I always get the accents confused!” He heartily laughed to himself, appearing to be insensible to George's apathetic words. Taking a swig out of a cup of what smelled like strong coffee that had sat upon a stained coaster, he continued. “They sound so similar.” The guard briefly looked over the printed off paper he’d been shown by the brown-haired boy and pointed to the stairs to the left of the front desk. 

“Head up there, second floor. If you go through the door on the right you’ll find the right corridor. I think your roommate has already arrived.” The guard slid him a small silver key over the desk before leaning back into his original slumped position on the chair. “Here’s your key, have fun.”

Swiftly the younger nodded and gave a polite “thanks” before lugging his suitcase up two flights of stairs. It took more time and strength then he’d like to admit to reach the second floor, blaming it on his exhaustion from the long flight. Through the door to the right he went, meeting a reasonably sized corridor with doors intermittently fitted in the walls either side. The floor was a patterned blue carpet, the occasional stain decorating the clearly archaic material. Not bothering to analyse the corridor floor any longer, he started down the passage, checking each door for the number 6. It took only a few seconds, leaving the boy to stand stock still outside the wooden door. His dark brown eyes stuck on the small golden ‘6’ that hung upon the door. Anxiety and anticipation flooded him, suffocating his mind.

An American voice could be heard indistinctly from behind the door, talking on a phone he guessed since there was only one audible voice in the room. He internally debated whether to wait outside until the person had finished or just go in. Promptly he chose the latter– it would hopefully mean he wouldn’t have to talk to his new roommate immediately which his weary mind much preferred. 

Once he’d decided his next move, he inserted the small key that had created painful indents on the palm of his hand from where he’d been subconsciously gripping the metal too tightly. “Here we go.” The boy whispered to himself, taking a deep breath and pushing open the door. 

Immediately his eyes locked onto his roommate. Dark brown clashed with bright green. 

“Hey Sapnap, my roommate is here, talk later.” The blonde said absentmindedly to his phone as the brown-haired boy quickly moved to put his suitcase down. He felt green eyes watching his every movement intently, a rare feeling of insecurity building upon him. With slow movements, he placed his suitcase down on the left side of the room, the right side obviously having already been claimed by his roommate as it had been decorated with a homely clutter and the bed sheets appearing already ruffled. Mind racing, he analysed mentally what he had seen so far of his roommate. He was taller, had a reasonably fit build and was slightly tanned. Definitely from the south of the USA, he decided, the accent only proving his point further. Even he could admit this guy was handsome - it was an objective fact. 

“Hi.” The blonde said to him as he turned back to face the American, brown eyes awkwardly avoiding the strong green gaze. “I’m Dream- well actually my name’s Clay- but my friends call me Dream.” Dream stumbled over his words endearingly, calming the brown-haired boy enough for him to reply in a less panicked state. "So yeah, you can call me Dream." He finished with a charming smile. 

“I’m George, nice to meet you.” Not thinking, he outstretched his hand to Dream, making his mind cringe at his own stupidity. Luckily Dream immediately reciprocated, reaching out his noticeably larger hand to grasp George’s in a solid handshake. George begrudgingly noticed he was a few inches shorter than Dream and much leaner in his build, his much paler hand being nearly dwarfed by Dream's. 

“You’re English, right?” George nodded, mouth forming into a polite smile in reaction to Dream’s larger, exuberant smile that was outstretched upon his face. At least this American could distinguish between an Australian and English accent, perhaps there was hope for his time in America after all. “Well then, welcome to the big US of A, George.” He beamed at the shorter, unceremoniously falling back onto his single bed that sat opposite to George’s. 

“Thanks.” The brown-haired boy said gracelessly, trying to relax himself as he moved to unzip his suitcase, his fingers fumbling. 

“So what course are you doing?” Dream asked from his place relaxed on his bed.

“Computer Science, you?” George said absentmindedly, searching for his phone charger amongst the mess of his terribly packed suitcase. 

“You’re joking, I’m doin’ Computer Science too.” George stopped his search to briefly turn to his roommate, checking if he was being serious. 

“Really?” He said in a genuinely disbelieving tone.

Dream chuckled, clearly amused while George watched him, waiting for a reply. “Why would I lie?”

George paused to ponder Dream's words for a moment before answering honestly; “I don’t know.” He then turned back around to face his suitcase, facing away from Dream and mentally scorning himself for sounding like an idiot.

A few seconds elapsed before Dream returned to his line of questioning. “Why’d you come to New York then, London has plenty of courses I’m sure.”

“I got a scholarship. It meant overall it averaged out to be cheaper to study here. Plus, this course is meant to be pretty good.” Dream hummed in quiet understanding, going quiet as George guessed he’d busied himself on his phone or something.

After having found his phone charger, George moved to plug his phone into the wall socket. He stopped, however, when he noticed his charger didn’t fit into the socket holes on the wall. 

“Shit.” 

“You okay?” Dream said, audibly concerned.

George ran his hand through his hair in frustration, of course he hadn’t brought the right charger. He’d thought, for some dense reason, he would remember to buy a new one that would fit into the American sockets before he arrived at the dorm rooms. Predictably, he’d forgotten in his drained, mindless state. George’s lack of reply to the blonde caused him to rise off of his bed to stand over the brown haired crouching boy who was hunched over his suitcase. Dream emitted a surprised noise when he noticed just how little George had brought with him - a laptop, a mess of tangled chargers, some clothes and one extra pair of shoes. 

“You have nothing!” Dream exclaimed, lowering himself down to crouch beside George before continuing. “Why’d you bring hardly anything?”

“I didn’t want to pay for another suitcase on the flight.” George shrugged, looking up and meeting Dream’s confused eyes. “I was just going to buy stuff here. I guess I’ll just get it all tomorrow.”

Dream chuckled, standing up and rolling his eyes dramatically. “You’re joking right? Why not go now?” 

“I’m tired, I was just going to unpack-“

“Unpack what? Your single pair of shoes?” Dream pointed out, moving away to grab his phone from its place on the windowsill that separated the two beds. “Come with me.”

“What?” George asked who was now standing as he watched Dream move to the door.

“We’re going to get you all the stuff you need.” George only looked at the blonde with more incredulity. "Including the right charger.” Dream added when he noticed the wrong shaped phone charger that lay discarded beside George. “Come on, it’ll be an adventure.” He encouraged. “I’ll show you the area since I’ve had time to scout it out already.” And with that the blonde was out the door, trusting the shorter male to follow him despite them only meeting minutes before.

George stood there for a few seconds, dazed and staring at the door, as if a green eyed, blonde haired hurricane has suddenly shaken his mind into complete disorientation. He then shook his head, clearing his wildered thoughts before racing to follow his newly acquainted roommate down the hallway.

\--

“So, what you’re saying is the price of the item isn’t the final price?” George questioned aloud. Dream chuckled heartily at George’s disgusted tone, brushing through his blonde hair with a lightly tanned hand with a fond smile on his face. 

“Yeah, exactly. The VAT is added to the total at the checkout.” Dream explained, shoving his hands into the pockets of his dark blue jeans. 

“That’s dumb.” George uttered with disapproval. Dream chuckled again at George’s bluntness. 

“Yeah, it is dumb.” The blonde sighed before his green eyes met the bright sky.

In the timespan of the past hour, the sun had appeared to grace the city, dispelling the previously lifeless ambience to replace it with a brilliant blue and cloudless sky. Alongside the sun’s arrival, the streets became increasing brisk with people, reminding George distinctly of London at rush hour. The pair had been chaotically traversing the hectic streets of the city, going from shop to shop with Dream acting as the tour guide. They’d managed to buy an American phone charger which had been George’s initial goal but, due to Dream’s insistence, they continued through the streets with George unknowing of their destination. 

“Anyways, this is fifth avenue.” The blonde began, animatedly gesturing to the even more packed and bustling street ahead of them and giving George a small shove to capture his attention. When George gave no substantial response to his announcement he paused, face contorting into simulated disappointment. “You're joking, you have to have heard of fifth avenue.”

The brown-haired boy became momentarily deep in thought, swinging the small shopping bag containing the phone charger side to side mindlessly as he walked, beginning to nod. “Yeah, I think so?” Dream rolled his eyes sarcastically.

“I swear, you have to have been living under a rock your whole life.”

George gave a sheepish smile to the green eyed male. “I never really left the house to be honest.” 

“Yeah, I can tell.” Dream countered, suddenly grabbing George’s wrist and roughly pulling him into a shop entrance to their left. 

“Dream what-“ George yelped in surprise. 

“Your wrist is so tiny.” Dream said nonchalantly as he flashed George an innocent smile in reply. Maintaining his grip on the brown-haired boy’s wrist with one hand, he easily swung open the heavy, glossed mahogany door with the other hand. Upon their entrance into the building, the pair were instantly surrounded by the aura of elegance mixed with a strong odour of richness. George felt uncomfortably out of place in his blatantly fake Supreme hoodie, scuffed shoes and worn jeans which were clearly from the clearance isle of the Levi’s store decades ago. “Why?” He asked simply, giving his taller companion a sceptical look.

“Why not?” 

And with that he continued to drag the brown haired boy after him, heading deeper into the oppressive wealthy air of the never-ending department store. They passed rows of perfumes, racks of clothes that would make his eyes go wide if he were to check the price tag, even spotting a counter filled with some kind of fancy French chocolate which name he didn't even bother to try pronounce. 

“Are you trying to get me lost and kidnap me or something?” George jokily suggested, eyes now focused on where Dream held his wrist tightly. 

Dream didn’t bother to turn his head back to George to reply, opting to continue pulling the smaller boy after him relentlessly. “I’m trying to do something nice for you. Give a little trust.” He said in a bemused tone. George just scoffed.

“You could let go of my wrist.” George commented casually, the words causing the blonde to abruptly pause mid stride. Gracelessly, George collided into Dream, not expecting him to suddenly stop as he had. A faint embarrassed blush flooded his cheeks. “Sorry.” He said as he stepped back from the blonde. 

Dream turned and rolled his eyes, letting go of George’s wrist theatrically before waving George to continue following him. “So dramatic. Just shut up and come on.” George nodded to no one and followed, as asked. His wrist felt starkly colder without the blonde’s strong grasp.

“We’re here.” Dream announced, standing beside a rack of pricey, branded hoodies. “What’s your size, small right?” George looked to his roommate with incredibility.

“What?”

Dream ignored the shorter, too busy focusing on searching through the hoodies with meticulous concentration that reminded George of when he would search through code to find the single maddening mistake that had prevented it from running properly. George just watched the blonde, standing to the side and staring mutely. 

Finally, Dream pulled out a dark red hoodie from the rack. “You like this one? I think it would suit you.” He mused.

George scrunched his nose. “Is it red?”

Dream paused and looked to George in undisguised puzzlement. “What do you mean ‘is it red’?” 

George replied with a blank stare. “I’m colour blind.” Green eyes widened in reaction.

“Oh, really.” He moved the hoodie back onto the rack. “Then how about... This one?” He said, pulling a dark teal hoodie off the hanger and presenting it to George once he’d checked the tag for its size. It was practically identical to the one George was already wearing only it was definitely not a fake and probably inexcusably expensive. “You can see blue fine then, I’m guessing.”

George nodded, still confused as to what his companion was playing at. Dream then moved, with the Supreme hoodie still in hand, to the nearest till. He beckoned the fazed brown haired boy to follow again. “What are you doing?” The latter finally asked, eyebrows raised as he made direct eye contact with the blonde’s green eyes. 

“Getting your Christmas present.” He answered, smirking as he turned to pull out his wallet from his pocket. 

“But it’s not Christmas?” 

Dream laughed at George’s reaction. “I was joking – obviously.” He drawled as he slid his credit card through the card reader, the transaction going through with a hushed beep. “Take it as a ‘welcome to America’ present.”

“But we just met today?”

“And?” Dream stated, fumbling with the hoodie inside of the fancy looking bag it had been placed into by the store worker. George watched unintelligently as Dream pulled off the tag, ripping it up and stuffing the paper that told the hoodie’s upscale price into his jeans. Turning to George, Dream outstretched his hand, offering the bag that held the hoodie inside of it. “I’m a generous person to people I like, now take my gift.” He dropped the bag into George’s hands forcefully.

“Let me pay you back- come on.” George tried to reason, moving forward to grab Dream’s shoulder as he turned to leave.

“No.” Dream said pointedly, giving George a soft yet unreadable look before turning to leave again, the smaller following helplessly in his wake. 

“Dream, wait up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new AU idea I had, a less angsty (though there will be angst) story compared to my zombie AU.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated, I'm trying to show emotions better in my writing style so bear with me.


End file.
